Donator Zone
If you are a normal donator, you receive access to the Donator Zone, an area with many conveniences where you can hang out with fellow supporters of the server. Content (skills) While small, it is a very helpful location. There are skilling that include thieving , fishing, mining, woodcutting, runecrafting, slayer, and combat skills. There are also many donator-only merchants and monsters. The Donator Zone has a rocktail shoal, and is currently the only location where rocktails can be fished. The shoal is efficently placed near a cooking range, as well as a chef that will automatically exchange cooked fish for your raw fish for a fee of 10K per fish. Super Donators receive a discount of 70%. ''' There is also a bank very close by, which makes fishing here very profitable to many players. Magic trees are near the shoals. With a bank just adjacent to one of the trees, many players dont even have to move while chopping them down. Cutting down magic trees is yet another profitable aspect to the donator zone. The north end of the zone contains two portals. Make sure to gear up before going through any of them. The portal on the left (purple) leads to a donator only zone where a player can fight the barrelchest without competition of other players. The portal on the left (orange) leads to a private cave chock full of frost dragons. These dragons are lower level than the ones in the wilderness, and therefore have lower droprates. Despite their 'nerfed' drops, a player does not have to worry about PKers, and can thus gather frost dragon bones in relative safety. The southern end of the zone contains two tables of loot for thieves. The clothes stall gives more experience than the bakery stall. (see thieving guide for further loot and exp statistics). Mining in the donator zone is very limited. One vein of sandstone is on the east side of the zone. A donator can only mine three pieces of sandstone per day. (super donator can mine ten) A regular player cannot mine sandstone. Sandstone is used to make intricate vials, which are required for elixirs (special potions). Home teleport tablets can be crafted at the lecturn, located at the north-west end of the zone. One must have a runecrafting level of 90 or above to craft. Kuradel, the slayer master, can be found near the lecturn. She gives many high-level tasks, and the tasks she assigns are always bosses or monsters with nice drop tables. Unlike Duradel, she does not have items to sell to the player. Shops and More The donator zone is much more than a training ground. There are a total of seven NPCs, three of which sell to the player. To start, the Donator IP Merchant sells high tier crafting recipes for auras. The god item shop sells Guthix, Saradomin, and Zamorak-based clothes. The Extravagant trader sells everything from gilded armour to rocktail bait. The general store NPC is where you can sell any item. The apothcary next to the bank automatically decants potions, combining noted and un-noted potions into as many 4-dose potions as possible. '''Extreme potion decanting is limited to Super Donators only. There are also two fountains at the center of the zone, which refill the player's hitpoints and prayer points. A special attack altar is located at the western fence. This altar refills the player's special attack bar. There is a 300 second cooldown before using this again. Located across the north-east bridge, there are level 25 'experiments'. These monsters do no damage to you. They also have 99999 hit-points. A player uses these 'experiments' To see their max hit. They are commonly referred to 'max hit dummies' because of this.